The Dawn of RAGE
by Ultra Zebraman
Summary: A mission named the Ark was to save us from 99942 Apophis. Only a few were chosen. Now, that I escaped from the Ark, the world is nothing but dust and debris. Also, a mysterious group of people are killing Ark survivors. Based of Bethesda's Rage game.Ep.4
1. Mutant Bash TV

**The Mutant Bash**

I woke up in a giant filthy room as bight lights illuminated the room,"Where am I?"

"You are in Mutant Bash, Mr. Eddward J. Lennick." A fat, ugly man stated as he walked closer and closer to me,"You have seen Mutant Bash, haven't you."

"Isn't that the game show where you put men up against some monsters."

"Yes it is! The whole world is watching you right now!"

"Wait. I thought you put prisoners on death row in this show."

"Yes."

"Wait-I'm not on death row."

"Well, you are. Now, you have to fight these monsters." he finished as he walked towards an elevator and entered,"Good luck."

"I'm not on death row." My pleads fell upon deaf ears. I started to look around for my guns. They always give you guns in this show. And I should know I watched it. I finally found an AK-47, a Spaz twelve gauge shot gun, and a hand gun that held infinte amount of bullets, and a pack of grenades.

"Hey, there kid," The man greeted on the intercom,"You are on Mutant Bash! The world's hottest game show!" I looked up and saw him standing with a bunch of hot dames and a group of men that dressed in all black latex,"Don't worry. Don't fret. I make you work hard to live and sweat sweat-hey, who writes this stuff?...I want him in this show next. Anywho, if you wish to live kill the mutants. However, the mutants can and will kill you...Anyways best of luck." A door opened and I walked through.

I held my AK in my hand ready to shoot at any moment. I aim with nervous feeling. I hated this show-who could've put me on death row. I did nothing but armed robbery.

"Hey, kid...behind you." The intercom came. My eyes widened with fear. I turned around and sure enough a monster came running at me.

"Ahhh," a scream erupted from me. The scream sounded girly and I didn't care. I ran in the other direction. The mutant was faster than me and eventually caught up. I turned around and shot him in the head with the AK. He fell down instantly,"Hah! How you like me now punk! You just got pwned. Hey, I'll send you a friend request on Headbook (the future Facebook.)" I started to teabag him. Then, I turned around and saw a mutant stare at me dead in the eyes, only a few inches away.

I looked away slowly and walked a bit further before I ran. The mutant followed,"Oh my god!" I turned around and shot it in the head. Didn't work. I shot him somemore unloading a full magazine before he died.

"You are my favorite, kid...until they kill you." The intercom bursted. I walked into a corridor that only source of light is a lantern that looked like it would go out anytime soon. There were plenty of doorways there and lots of them were empty. And just when I was about to exit, a mutant came from the door behind me and threw me in that room.

I got up to aim, but it dissapeared,"Ahh sh-" The mutant jumped from the ceiling to behind me. He knocked my AK out of my hand and threw me against a wall.

"Oh, kid, you are about to die." I got up and pulled my twelve gauge and shot at it. Unfortunately, it jumped away. I saw it on the ceiling and shot it down, injuring it. It couldn't move an inch without crying.

"Ahh.. what's the little baby gonna do? Call it's mommy."

"Actually, kid, that's what it's doing. It's a baby." I looked up,"It's calling a whole pack." I noticed hands coming through the walls. I took my handgun and shot it in the head. I looked for my AK and found it. I took it and ran.

"Help me!"

"Well, Mr. *Bleep*, you're the con."

I heard something behind me. I turned around and, to my horror, hundreds were following me. I looked for a door way (that had a door). I finally found one. I opened the door and closed it. I took a couple of steps back and noticed more doors. I looked at the door. They were almost in.

I took three grenades, took the pins out, and threw the grenades at the door. I turned around and ran towards a random doorway. And, to my luck, there were multiple doors. I looked back and heard an explosion. Smiling, I walked through a door.

Buzz! Tasers hit me and I fell down out cold.

I came to and noticed the fat guy on the intercom looking at me.

"Congrats! You passed round one."

"What's the point of this?"

"Of what?"

"**THIS!** This game, you, and the mutants," It took me a while to realize my guns were gone and I was sitting down on a chair, handcuffed.

"Fine. The point is not whether or not to give you a death sentence. THIS IS you death sentence. We just try to make it entertaining. Is that all your questions?"

"No. What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah."

"It's Eddy."

"Well, , I hope you die with these mutants."

"Ready for round two. You know..barely anyone made it this far. Great! I bet you won't make it further." Before I could answer, someone knocked me out.

I woke up in a hallway filled with humans. There was a door. I knew where that lead to. I looked again and saw my weapons. Confident, I walked in ready for the pending war.


	2. The Dust Bowl

**Mutant Bash ep. 2: The Dust Bowl**

**A/N**: _Bethseda owns the marvelous game Rage the real game isn't out yet, but the app is. I don't own EENE either. Anywho, this episode will explore what happened to Earth and why there are these things here. I'll go in detail about THE ARK and the origin of Eddward. I go all the way back to 2004, where it all began. The first chapter takes place ten years from the end of this one. The final couple of chapters will be about Mutant Bash. I'm gonna change the name of the story. Only one word could describe this chapter...Retarded. _

**2004 (Eddward age: 12)**

I was sitting there listening to Ed, a friend who always has on a smile, eating mashed Butter Toast. My mom was sitting in her favorite chair, reading her stories. I was looking out the window taking gaze at the rain. My dad, Ryan, walked in,"Honey, I need to talk to you...Now." he called.

My mom, gracefully, got up and walked towards him. They went into the kitchen and started conversing. I got up and snuck towards the kitchen, eavesdropping.

"Well, Ryan what are we gonna do?" my mom asked.

"I don't know Mel...Look at my job I heard of some project going on. The Ark. They said it'll save us."

"Are you sure..." No response. I wanted to know what they were talking about. Then, I went towards the T.V. and turned to the news. A pretty cute girl appeared and was looking at the screen.

"Scientists are saying that an asteroid deemed the name 99942 Apophis will hit Earth in the next decades. God help us all when that happens." My dad walked out. Mom did to. I knew this was what they were talking about.

"Cool this will be funner than issue 44 of 'The Day When I became an Asteroid' where the main character becomes an asteroid," interrupted Ed.

"Ed, this could be catastrophic..Why millions..no BILLIONS of people could die here." I said, fearing that it was that close. I looked and noticed that my dad was afraid. Even though this was far away from now, it scared him half dead.

**2024 (Edd age:32)**

I was sitting down at the funeral. Guess who died? My enemy Kevin...To bad. Someone was talking to me and was telling me stories about him. I realized it was his mom.

At the end of the service, I left. I got in my '72 Chevelle and drove to work. I became a famous scientist that proved Einstien's theory wrong.

"Another day...Another-" As I entered the parking lot, I saw a group of people standing new a hologram,"What's going on," I asked my friend Ed.(Yes my childhood friend. He became a janitor there, alright.)

"They're givin' the asteroid a somethin'. I forget."

I went over to a fellow scientist, Nazz, and asked her the same.

"The government is lying saying that the Torino scale is at 4. But actually, it's gonna be a ten. What are we gonna do."

"We implement The Ark."

"It's gonna take a year to get that mission approved."

"We can't waste anytime, then." We got to work on the project. We got the Pods ready.

"So the president gets one, the whole family gets a couple, a couple of normal, inocent people get some, and a couple of scientists get the rest, right." I finished.

"Right. Let's get this approved!" a hint of excitement.

I looked down,"What about Ed?"

"Ed could take a civilian's spot. We need someone to show that not everyone is smart." We both laughed. We spent the rest of the night at the facility talking and enjoying that day.

When I woke up the next day, I got to work again. Nazz woke up and hugged me before saying good-bye. I walked her to her car and decided to go home myself. So I did.

**2029 (Edd age:37)**

Small meteorites struck Earth killing hundreds of thousands in a day.

The group all looked at the hologram and was shocked at the devastation. I turned off the HG (Short for hologram) and looked at everyone,"We have to initiate The Ark." I said.

"Alright," We all agreed.

**December 2029 (Edd age:~)**

Multiple lights appeared and millions of people watched as I walked in my pod and looked at the other pods. No Nazz. I looked in the crowd and saw her.

"Nazz!" I yelled for her. She came out,"How come your not going."

"I just want to see the Earth die."

"No...No..Please come. Please."

"Sorry Eddward I can't" I looked at her and kissed her. She kissed me back. Then, she pushed me and I fell in the pod with the rest of the group in the pod. Ed wasn't in that pod just random people. The door closed.

"Nazz! No!" The doors closed.

"By Eddward Lennick..I love you."

We were going down Earth further and further. I saw mister president himself, Eddy Gordon.

"So, Mr. Lennick I heard you built this."

"Yeah, I did." I looked at him and remembered there were seats in each pod. I took my seat and strapped myself. Then, we all heard a big boom. Under my breathe I whispered,"Nazz." and the cryogenics set in and we were in suspended animation. I hadn't realized what was going on around me.

**2035 (Edd age:37 but should be 43)**

I woke up and didn't remember a thing. I just still had my knowledge of science and english.

"Someone HELP ME! HELP ME!" I didn't remember a thing,"Where AM I?"

"You're in a pod," a man stated.

"What's your name?" I asked,"What happened here?"

"That asteroid is what happened. It killed everyone here,but you and me..By the way...Do you know a way outta here...since you are the one that built this."

"I built this?"

"Yes you did. Now, can we get outta here? We are runnig low on oxygen." I got up from my chair and walked towards an exit. I looked for a control panel. Found it! It was on top of the door. Once I opened it, there was an asortment of wires hanging.

"Which one do I pick. Red and blue means death," I recalled, somehow I remembered that from training session,"Orange and blue means the same. Yellow and blue is it.

'Alright, Mr. Mcgee you have to trust me. This'll either kill us or save us," my stomach growled, noticing I require sustanance,"I'm gonna count to one. TEN! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" I pulled the two wires out and connected them. Then, lights began blinking and I realized that I had done it! Then, it drove upwards. What happened next. The pod shot out of the ground and landed twenty feet from where we were.

"Hey, kid," the stranger got up,"You saved us. Mr. Eddward Lennick."

"I sorry, but I don't remember a thing."

"Well, do you remember Earth?" I nodded,"Well, it...it's gone." A tear forming in his eye.

"What's wrong?"

"My family those two girls and that lady you saw are dead." I looked down realizing that whatever is beyond that door is gonna be bad. I slowly and cautiously walked towards the door.

"Stay there...uh, what's your name."

"Eddy...Eddy Gordon..You could call me Eddy." I got closer and hacked the code to unlock. The pod door flew open and darkness nearly flooded the room. I walked out.

"Oh my LORD!" I screamed. The world was nothing but ashes and dust. I looked up hoping for sulight, but the sun was covered by dust and debris that covered the atmostphere and stratosphere.

"Whoa! This isn't good." Mr. McGee stated, jumping from the pod on the ground,"This isn't what I expected." A hint of fear came from him.

I started walking around. Nothing noone. It was almost as if the world that I knew was gone...Wait, it was. I walked further and noticed another pod opened.

"Eddy!" I called. Sure enough, he came down,"Looks like we aren't alone."

"Good," he said walking towards the pod. He looked in,"Looks like everyone got out safely." He screamed.

I walked there. I looked and saw some blood splatter, but there was no dead body. I took four steps back. Just then, I heard someone walking closer.

He wore a green jacket that was tied to his waist. He looked like he had a unibrow,but it was cut off. I walked over to him slowly. Eddy motioned me to stop, but I kept going.

"DOUBLE-DEE..heheh..double dee." I wondered if he was calling me or Eddy. He ran and gave me a giant bear hug.

"Air *gasp* Air!" I gasped and the man let me go.

"It's good to see you back Double D."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Ed, but you could call me Ed."

"Idiot," whispered Eddy.

"Alrighty then, do you have any shelter or home?" he nodded. Then, we all heard something. It sounded like a Transformer with every thing sounding robotic. Ed's eyes opened wide. He picked both of us up and ran towards the nearest boulder.

"The Authority." he whispered. A spaceship that could hold thousands of people in it came. It stayed there for two hours. Then, three humans that dressed like they were in Fallout came.

"Another Ark has opened." the biggest and scariest one said. He had the biggest muscles that were bigger than Ed's

"Yeah, but noone survived." retorted the smallest one, who had a hunch.

The third one walked into the pod and was typing something,"Guys," his voice was the deepest,"This one had twelve people in it. There are ten dead. We HAVE to find the other two. Make the reward 500,000. Call the Scorchers, Jackels, Gearheads, Shrouded, and Ghost clans. Tell them everything. I want them." They were standing there talking.

Ed must've snapped. He pulled out a gun (ray/nail gun mix) It had a barrel and it looked like something from 'Ratchet and Clank'. He aimed it at the other pod and it sounded like it was charching up. Then, he pulled the trigger and a laser flew out and blew up the other pod. The three Authorities looked.

"The mutants must be nearby!" shrieked the smallest one. They all looked at the ship,"What are you waiting for." They all ran to the ship.

Ed got up as soon as the ship left,"It's safe guys."

I walked out first,"The Authority?"

"Ed I found...Edd," a familiar voice called. I looked girl had golden hair. She wore a tank top. Black pants. Purple Nikes. She had an armor plating on top of the clothes,"Eddward J. Lennick...I thought you died."

A spark of memory came,"Nazz..Nazzarine it's you!" I ran up and hugged her. She did the same. Once we let go, we noticed the sun going down. We heard some howling in the background.

"Uh oh, they're here." Ed looked worried.

"Who's here?" I asked moving far from Nazz. Bang! A bullet pierced through her heart. And she fell down bleeding.

Ed looked at us,"Here, Eddy and Double D." He tossed a magnum at me and a Stakeout shotgun at Eddy. I ran to Nazz and picked her up.

"Ed, who are these guys," Eddy asked.

"The Jackel Clan." Just then, three people arrived and shot their guns at them. I took Nazz behind the boulder. I looked and saw that I was behind the Jackels. They shot at Ed and Eddy, missing every bullet because they were running and gunning.

"Come on boys, stand still!" screamed one of them. He decided to run away. He was fast. I took action. I ran up behind the two there. Bang! Bang! I shot them both in the head. I turned around and was pounced on by the other one. He tried to choke me out but..Bang! A shotgun shell blew his brains out.

"Nazz!" I screamed running towards her. I saw the wound and put pressure on it. Everytime I even let my hands crack a ton of blood flew out.

"Ed, do you have a med kit." Eddy asked.

"It's at the tribe."

I was working hard trying to cover it up.

**The Next Day**

I sat there. Looking at the part of the ground that had been dugg up and closed again. The body popping out. The cross we made outta sticks.

"Dear god, take this lady into your arms. Make sure heaven is good for her. Forgive her of the sins she has done. Please, take her there. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." I prayed.

Already, my first day on the new Earth went bad.

"We should get going," Ed began,"This place will be crawling with Clans." And with that, the three of us set of on our journey.

**A/N:**_ Did you like it? Well, this is the way this is going down. I really like it when you review. Tell me my problems or praise it. Peace._


	3. The Death Clan pt 1

**The Dawn of RAGE**

_**Ep.3: The Death Part One**_

_**Episode intoduction:**_

_**In this episode our three companions face a mysterious clan. The clan is known to have been so strong they killed an Authority. Are they going to make peace with them or are they going to die because they are Ark survivors**_

_**-Future Eddy**_

We were walking down the endless desert.

"Ed..Where are we going," Eddy impatiently asked.

"We are going to my clan, the Gravy." he replied. He looked at me. I didn't look back. I couldn't even remember who he was. I was walking with strangers,"Double D.." he began,"Why can't you remember me?"

"Uh, because I hit my head. I'm suffering from amnesia. I don't even know who Eddy is."

Eddy looked at me,"I'm the president dope!" he screamed. We were walking down the barren wasteland and I was getting dehydrated.

"Is there any water," I asked.

"Nope, there is some in California."

"Where are we?"

"We're in Nevada." Ed told.

"That isn't far." A spark of hope came.

"Well, it is." Eddy interjected. I was hoping for a better answer.

"Hey, guys," I started. Then, we heard the howls, again. We looked for a safe haven. We found a mountain that we could hide in. We ran as fast as we could. At the last minute, us Eds got there. Ed ran into a nearby cave. Eddy hid behind a giant boulder. I was the only one still running. Then...

"Ahh!" I fell down a ditch. I hit multiple rocks around me before hitting the ground,"Where am I?" I questioned myself. There was an empty void of nothingness. I walked further, ignoring the howls of the Jackal Clan. I walked further asking for assistance. None. I walked more until I heard a howl directly behind me.

"Ohh, I see you, now. You killed Bill, Rex, and Ronx. I'm going to have fun tonight." His voiced entered my ears. I noticed something about the Jackal clan..They all looked like part Jackal and part human. I was reaching for my gun when he prounced on me clawing at my face. My screams were loud. He looked up and howled.

He took my gun and threw it. He, then, picked me up and threw me into a wall,"I'll enjoy the day when you..." Boom! A laser tore through his body and it sent him into a rocky wall. I looked at the direction in which the laser came in.

"Are you okay?" asked a deep voice. Out of the shadow came a man, who was wearing goggles, torn gloves, and clothes that were nearly covered by belts.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I replied.

"Good. Jackels aren't allowed here. We can't stand 'em. Hi, I'm Kevin. You look familiar." He stood there thinking. I noticed his facial features. He had a big chin. His arms were muscular. He had a broad nose and he was wearing a torn, red cap. Something about him made him seem like he was a cornerback on the best football team,"Your name wouldn't happen to be Double D."

"Everyone calls me that." I got up, brushing off thee dust from my orange shirt. I checked my black beanie. No dust.

"I remeber bullying you when we were in the first season." I laughed a bit. Then...

"Ahh!" a girly scream could be heard. As we turned around, the person that fell down hit his back hard. Eddy got up and looked at us,"Ed is in trouble. Jackals. There has to be at least twelve.

"Don't worry we'll catch them." Kevin assured us.

"Who's this dweeb?' Eddy asked

"Dork." Kevin replied back. We climbed out of the ditch and looked. In the center of the desert, Ed was getting pounded. Three guys were holding him while nine were hitting him with a baseball bat or clawing him up.

"Ready for this." One said.

Kevin took out a walkie talkie,"Ready..set...go!" Out of nowhere a laser beam tore threw the three that held him. The other Jackels were shocked. Kevin motioned us to charge out. We did and Eddy took out his shotgun and blew out one of the Jackels brain.

Kevin shot his laser gun and it disinegrated one. I jumped on one (I lost my hand gun) and punched him once before he threw me off. Eddy, who now has the laser gun, shot at the rest. Kevin was carrying Ed to safety. I was being punched, consistenly. Then, Eddy killed the guy punching me.

"Sockhead come here!" I got up and ran. Bullets whizzed around me and I almost lost my head. Kevin ran past me with the shotgun and put a few bullets in one of the heads. He took cover behind a rusty boulder.

"Guys, come," a Jackel told the other two. They ran past Kevin and jumped on the mountain. Boy they were faster than a cheetah, literally. We all got up, save for a beaten up Ed. And walked around the mountain. Kevin caught up with us.

"Sarah..Come out!" A girl jumped down the rocky mountain. She wore armor that was pink and her helmet had a smiley face on it. In her arm, was a Dragunov sniper rifle.

"Hey, where are the others?" She asked.

"We don't know." Kevin answered. We walked, a little bit anxious for the situation. Then, a bullet past me. I looked up.

"There they are!" They looked up and shot at them. One Jackel was shot in the head. Sarah took a grenade and threw it at them. Boom! The rest flew out dead.

"I'll go get Ed." I told them and I ran. I walked past many rocks and debris before I found my checkpoint. I picked him up and walked back to where the group was. I noticed a bright light. I looked and saw the whole Clan. They were having a party.

I carried Ed down and I rested him on a nearby rock.

"Hey, Double Dweeb I was giving Eddy a new set of clothes."

I looked and saw a metal cylinder that looked like it was smoking.

"So is this a.."

"Clan? Yeah! We're the Death Clan. We killed any enemies, which include the other Jackels, Scorchers, Mutants, and Authorities, and Ark survivors." A cold chill went through my spine.

"You kill any Ark survivors?" I questioned, fearful that he will kill me, Ed, and Eddy.

"Yeah, we get paid by a group other than Authorities."

The smoke in the cylinder stopped and the door opened. Eddy got out. He was wearing spiked-boots. He was wearing a bullet proof vest that had pieces of metal glued to it. He wore a helmet that said 'I like $'.

"Double D," called Kevin,"Come try out the armor creator." He motioned for me to get into the cylinder. I walked in. It was brightened by blue lights and holograms. In it were suggestions of armor. I chose brass knuckles for gloves. For chestplate, I chose steel. I got knee pads. And army boots.

"What is your weapon choice?" asked the computer.

"Plasma Cannon?" I asked, wondering if there was a gun like that. Then, a compartment opened with my weapon of choice. I tried to pick it up, but it was pretty heavy.

Then, something locked my feet. Then, smoke flew over me. I could feel the armor being closed on me. The smoke eventually cleared. I looked exactly how I asked. I tried to pick up the weapon, again. This time it worked. I walked out.

"Ed get in here." Kevin yelled at Ed. Eddy grabbed Ed and pulled him to the creator.

"So, Kevin, what was the meaning of this," I asked.

"We can't send travellers away without helping them out." He replied. I remembered Kevin beating me and Ed up. I was kind of afraid. We heard some howling and aimed are weapons at the direction it came from.

"Sarah! Check it out!" I looked and saw her. I remembered her beating me up. Ed's sister. She climbed up the rocks to the top.

Then, Ed came out. He had on a football player's protective gear. Spiked knuckles. Knee pads. And a machine gun for a weapon. Also, he healed up.

"I'm ready to take down the Authorities!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That's too hard for me." I walked towards him,"Well, guys we have to leave, now." I was scared. If they found out we were Ark survivors, we were as good as dead. I didn't even know why Ark survivors were important.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Kevin asked.

"Ed, Eddy, and I have to get home."

"Stay here."

I walked towards the rocks and climbed. I walked down the pathway. Kevin slowly followed me. I was walking faster,"Hey, Double D." He was getting closer.

I didn't reply. He was opening his mouth,"He turn around or-"

I turned and shot a plasma charge at him. The explosion sent me me and him in different directions. I got up and ran away. I ran out the mountains. I was in the opposite entrance than before. There was a motorcyclish vehicle there. I got on.

"Activation Code Please?" The motorcycle asked.

"I don't know."

"Motorcycle activated." I drove it at 100 mph. I looked back and saw that Kevin and a couple people get on their motorcycles and driving.

They moved at high speeds, aswell. I dorve before.. Bang! Something pierced through my tire and it busted. The cycle flipped forward and I flew down hitting the ground.

They drove around me. Kevin stopped. They did to,"Gotta love Sarah's aiming." Then, he took out a bat and hit me in my head.

Once I came to, I was strapped to a table in a tent. Kevin came in alone and poured gasoline on me.

"I'm sorry Double Dweeb, but you-" Booom! An explosion hit the mountains. Howls. Kevin looked up and saw a man. Dark skin. European. Blue hair,"Rolf!" Kevin screamed. Rolf punched Kevin so hard he flew t

"Double D Ed-boy? Is it you?" He ustrapped me,"We must go now, yes."

"Sure," I replied. I walked out and saw the Death Clan being beaten up. Guys with flamethrowers and other flame associated weapons killing them. The even killed Sarah. Ed and Eddy were also attacking them,"Rolf this is the Jackel Clan, right."

He looked back,"No. We're the Scorchers."

**A/N:**_ Like my tv series review. If you don't I'll kill IZY! I'm serious._


	4. The Death Clan pt 2

**The Dawn of Rage**

**Ep.4 The Death pt. 2**

**A/N: I'm sorry but I had to say there is a major plot hole here. In episode two, I said Kevin died. However, he is here and is fighting. Then, that would make the other Kev. an imposter. Lol. Also, all stories besides the Ed-timate Fighter and Final Destination are on hiatus.**

**Episode Introduction:**

**In this episode, we find our friends caught in the middle of a pending war of the clans. The Jackels, the Scorchers, & the Death clans shall fight the most bloodiest battle since the meteorite hit. Will they live or will they die? Find out on this episode of The Dawn Of RAGE!**

**- Future Eddy**

I was running as fast as I could and I still had problems breathing. I looked bac and saw Kevin get up. I turned back and ran faster. Finally, I made it outside the mountains. Ed and Eddy, who were shooting at them, ran out, aswell.

"Hey, Double Dweeb, what's the problem," Eddy screamed at me,"We had a good thing going and you messed it up."

"Eventually, they would've killed us." I argued back. The lights from the battle going on sprayed the outside with light,"They would find out we were Ark survivors and killed us."

"You are Ark survivors." a familiar voice repeated in a sinister way. I looked back and saw Kevin. He had shot Rolf in the back of the chest, which seemingly killed him.

"Well, Shovel Chin good-bye..For good," Eddy walked up and pointed his gun at Kevin and shot at him, barely missing. Kevin took cover and blindly fired at us. I looked and saw another motorcycle I ran towards it.

"Activat-"

"I don't know."

"Motorcycle activated." That never fails. I drove off. Until, Bang! I flipped over and fell hard. The motorcycle flipped two times before landing right beside me. Then, it flipped over me and fell only a few inches shy of my face.

I looked back and saw Sarah walking over towards me,"I've had it with you." The punched my face and kicked me in the air. Before I fell to the ground, she grabbed me and threw me on the ground. I almost pulled out my gun, but she took it and threw it away.

"Sarah..*Coughs out blood*...please," I pleaded. We heard a motorcycle coming by. Sarah looked. Bang! Whoever was on the motorcycle took the butt of a shotgun and hit Sarah in the head with it while driving. The force turned her skull into mush. The guy stopped.

"Baby sister hurt and Ed for the last time," Ed stated proudly. Another motorcycle came. It was Eddy. Then, another. It was Rolf. The bullet wound didn't heal and it was still bleeding

"Rolf! I thought you..."

"Died...psh...I was shot in the face by Nana at age seven."

"Which bike am I gonna get on?" I asked.

"Ed has the sidecar." Eddy told me. I looked an there was one. I was about to get in when..

"Rolf! What about your clan."

"Forget Rolf's clan." With that, I got in the sidecar. We drove off as I watched the mountains get burned down. Another question raced my mind...What happened to Kevin?

We drove until we saw giant statues of men. They were holding a book in their right hand and an eagle in the other. They made this statue in 2018. We rested there for the night.

"There is going to be a stitched it up afterwards,"Rolf's clan, the Scorchers, the Jackels, and the Death. They'll probably come after us to. The war will be violent."

"How are you sure?" I asked.

"All of our clans invaded and raid each other. There's only a matter of time."

"So," Eddy said proudly,"How big can they be."

"You don't understand Ark surviving Ed-boy. Every clan is located in atleast every part of the world. The three of ours reaches 23 million people...each."

"Rolf..I didn't here you correctly," I interjected,"You said 23 million EACH,"Rolf nodded,"That's not good for anyone."

"Ed is joining the war!" Ed screamed. I put a hand on his shoulder. I looked back and saw Eddy standing there frozen in awe. Then, we saw a Black Ford F150 drive and stop in front of us. We held our guns pointing at him, not really aiming. The door flew open and a man came out.

He was in his fifties or so. He had on a snake skin jacket on and a shirt that read 'I hate Peace' with the A in peace having an anarchic sign (That is the same one from the game's A.) He had on a cowboy and and many weapons. He took out a shotgun and aimed it at Ed.

"Looks like we got ourselves in a Mexican Showdown," he had a Texan accent. We all posted our weapons in the holsters,"My name is Dan Antonucci."

"Hello, my name is Eddward with two D's. You could call me Double D."

"Ed! But you could call me..uh, I forget."

"Eddy."

"Rolf the Son of a Shepard." We all looked at Rolf. We all wondered if that was is real name or a nickname. I was about to open my mouth when..

"Hey, you were the president," Dan said looking at Eddy,"You would be a fortune." He walked closer. Eddy backed up, and Ed was smiling. Then, the guy walked away.

"Rolf hears the howls of Jackels." He got his gun out.

"Jackels are fun." Ed told us. We were about to tell Ed the millions of things wrong with that statement. Then, the howling stopped. We all wondered what happen.

"Oh, Eddy what happened to Kevin." I asked remebering the question.

"He ran away. We shot at him and he ran away. That's that." he replied. Once we were 100% sure that they were gone, all of us, excluding Dan who was gonna keep watch, were going to bed.

I woke of in the hot desert and realized I was alone.

"Is there anybody here! Help!" Then, I felt an earthquake. I looked in every direction. In the north, the Jackels were running with their knives. A couple were being shot down from the south, where the Death Clan. Then, the Scorchers came form the east.

I ran as far as I could to escape the war. I reached a peak of a cliff. Once I looked back, the war began. I saw Jackels getting shot in the head and being disinegrated. One almost killed a Scorcher, if it hadn't been for the Death clan shooting him up.

"Get out the Anti-Gravity gun." a Scorcher said. I looked for it. Unable to, I waited for the boom. Then, I saw an explosion that didn't kill anyone. It did sent them in the air. However, they weren't falling.

"What the-" I saw a Jackel throw a knife in the air and hit the other guy in the head.

Then, after a few minutes, they fell down. Scorchers took out flamethrowers and started to burn Jackels and The Death people.

"Seth take them out," screamed a burning Jackel leader. And just like that, Seth threw knives at the gas tanks and they exploded. Then, a knive hit me in the chest.

"Ahhh, what the-" The blood gushed out and I was dying. Then, a Jackel jumped up here. He walked slower and slower.

"Ready for some blood," he chuckled. He jumped at me and tore my body apart. I looked to the east and saw Ed, Eddy, Rolf, and Dan walk away.

"HELP!"

I woke up,"Sockhead! Get up." Eddy yelled I did as I was told and looked. The earthquake was starting, again.

"Ed-boys come." Rolf told us. I was unsure if this was a dream. I did know one thing, though. God, himself, needs to help us all.

We were climbing the cliff in my dream when a bullet whizzed by me. I looked back. Another bullet came. This time, though, I wasn't that lucky. The bullet hit me in my arm and I fell down. Luckily for me, I was only five feet from the ground. I looked back and could clearly see Kevin in the crowd smiling looking at me.

"Kevin." I whispered. The day would come when I would kill him. Eddy came down and picked me up and carried me up.

"We have to get up there, Sockhead." He picked me up to my feet and we climbed. I couldn't help but look back the war began. Bullets flew wildly. People died. It was horrific.

"What on Sam Hill is happening!"

I looked up and saw everyone made to the top. I climbed up and reached in a matter of minutes. I had to ignore the ongoing pain in my arm. We looked at the war. Everyone was in shock and awe at the bloody war.

"Hello, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, and..and..Who are you?" We turned around and saw Kevin standing behind us, gun in hand. Apparently, there was a short cut. He aimed his gun at Rolf.

"Kevin," I began. It was too late the bullet passed my head and hit it's target, Rolf.

"Forgive the Son of a Shepard." He fell off the cliff and died. A tear formed in my eye realizing that a childhood friend died, again. He aimed it at me.

"Ed will destroy you!" Ed ran at Kevin and punched him off his feet, knocking him out.

"Ed, you..you-" Bang! I thought a bullet hit me or the rest of us. However, I looked at Kevin and saw Eddy standing over him with a gun, a .37, on Kevin's head. There a bullet was perfectly placed over Kevin's left eye.

"Whoa," Dan said. We all walked towards the edge of the cliff and watched the war. It was only a matter of time until the Authorities came.

The ship hovered over and almost instantly everyone stopped. They looked as if they seen a ghost. Ed motioned for us to hide in a nearby cave. We watched this spectacle. Then, the explosions began. Anybody that was down there was being either incinerated or disinegrated. I stepped back at who jumped down.

"It's Ark survivors." yelled a happy Authority.

**A/N: What a cliff hanger. So now Kevin dies...Finally...*Sheds a tear*.. Anyways, I have just wanted to say here is a list of upcoming characters. Also, The Death episodes aren't over. The war just began. Anways, I will release the story Ed Note in other words a crossover of Death Note (My all time second favorite manga/anime after Dragon Ball Z)and EENE without EENE. That will be my first story with**

**Upcoming characters:**

**Jimmy **

**Jonny**

**Cyberkinetic ******* (can control kinetic energy.)**

**Kevin's son, Darren 'Darry' Anderson (Main antagonist for future episodes)**

**Zombified ***********

**Kanker Authorities**

**Plank**

**The Jackel Leader, Billy Constantine**

**Future Eddy**

**and many more. I bleeped out the Zombified and Cyberkinetic people for a reason.**

**Anyways, review subscribe and I'll see you later. Peace.**


	5. Ed's Heist

**The Dawn of RAGE!**

**A/N: Well, it's been 2 years since an update, and only user I have seen lately was Actionpheonix. Guess, I hope I get some new reviews. I just ask that you take a minute or two just to tell me your thoughts. I make this for people to see and I don't want to keep filling up space on this site. Anyways, here we go!**

**Episode Introduction:**

**Well, it's been a year since the Eds had witnessed the clans wage war. Now, they have blended in with society, or rather we have blended in with society. I, Eddy, have built up my own set of towns and I run it as president. Edd has become a scientist, working for clans. He's even working for the very people who want his kind dead. Ed...we haven't seen much of him until we saw the news. **

**-Future Eddy**

* * *

><p>The day was as hot as any other day. The sun scorched the Earth at temperatures of 100 degrees Celsius. In a diner just off the coast of what used to be New York, Ed and another older gentleman were sitting at a bar. The place was moderately filled with many grown adults. It was a time when the Clans could gather and eat food. Occasionally, things got out of hand real fast. Fortunately, today was not one of them. Ed and the older gentleman were sitting down talking about there plan.<p>

"So I want you to go in the bank. Observe everything around. Make sure you look for the fat lady. If there's no fat lady, go for the weakest looking dame there," the older gentleman began. His rough beard outlined his aged skin, with many wrinkles. His hair was a silky black with sides of gray, another feature that came with his increased age and exposure to radiation, "Okay, so once you find the weak link, show your gun, lock the place down, and threaten everyone. Once you do that, have the bitch spread the money on the counter. You know why, right?"

Ed looked at his partner in crime's hands, placed on the table, "No, is there something I need to look out for?"

The man continued, "Yeah, look for a blue dye pack. If you take the money without looking for it, the dye will destroy the money. Understand?" As the man ask, Ed nodded, "Alright, so once you take the dye out, leave the place and ride the bike as fast as you can. If you time it right, the heat won't even come close to catching you. You drive to these coordinates," As he said those words, the old man handed Ed a piece of paper with numbers scrolled on it, "Those are GPS coordinates as to where I'll be. I'm the guy in the white truck. I'll have the back door open so you can slide through. Once you do, shazam! We're done."

Ed smiled, "That quick? I think we'll be too fast. Imagine what the police report says. You got some mind, Chase. Wonder why you never used it."

"I was a tactician before the huge fallout, ya know. A military genius, I was." He pointed at Ed, "Did I ever tell you about how I killed 30 soldiers-"

"With one bullet. Yeah, I know." Ed finished the guys sentence, "Alright, we got a plan. Now, let's use it."

* * *

><p>Ed stood in the middle of the new Bank of Eddy. Ever since Eddy's rise to power, he eliminated many people. However, due to fear of being killed, Eddy payed taxes to the Authorites, who were still on a hunt for the three Ark Survivors. Little did they know that two of the survivors were right in their face. Edd was working for them, and Eddy is one of their tax payers.<p>

Anyways, Ed was looking around the bank. He had spotted his weak link: the fat lady. He casually walked up to her line. After a few seconds, Ed pulled on a helmet. He then pulled out his gun. The next few moments happened in rapid succession. Ed yelled, "EVERYONE! ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" In a matter of seconds, everyone jumped to the ground. Ed ran up to the fat lady, "ALRIGHT, WE CAN EITHER DO THIS NICELY, OR WE CAN HAVE YOU LEAVING THIS PLACE IN A FUCKING BUCKET!"

The lady started crying. Ed then went to a whisper, "Get the fucking money, or I murder everyone here..." The lady then ran to another room. Ed waited impatiently. He knew it was only seconds, but it felt like minutes. The lady came back with a bag. Ed then spoke again, "Spread the money of THE FUCKING COUNTER!" She did as she was told, and the money filled up the counter. He then searched for the blue dye, which he found, and promptly threw it away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ed's partner, Chase was waiting in the middle of a neighborhood, which is still a dust bowl. He patiently waited. He proceeded to look at his clock, "It's 1:30, Ed. This is where I time you. Gotta make it back before 2:00." He then sat in the car. As he waited, a police cruiser drove by him. Chase sat there. His heart was pulsing rapidly. Then, to his horror, the cruiser stopped, "Fuck! I don't need this shit."<p>

The police officer stepped out of his car and made his way to Chase. The officers of this time weren't dressed formally. If you've seen Mad Max, they looked just like Max. They had a leather jacket that was missing a sleeve on the right arm. Their bodies were plated in armor. They had leather jeans and boots. Everything on them was leather. Many cows died for this.

The officer stopped right at Chase. The cop proceeded to speak, "What's going on here?" The officer's words nearly made Chase have a heart attack.

"Nothing. Just my truck broke down, and I'm waiting for someone to come and help. Don't worry. I'm alright."

The officer then answered, "I think I should wait in my cruiser until it's over." As he finished, the officer went back to his cruiser.

Chase rubbed his temples, angry at the fact of what he got into. He then decided it wasn't worth it. He left the truck, without alerting the cops. He left behind his plan. He left behind Ed. He walked through the backyard of a home, and onto a street. He decided to escape all of Eddy's towns and escape to the outskirts.

* * *

><p>As Ed ran out of the bank with the money, he heard police sirens in the distance. He smiled as he hopped on his bike, "Before the cops came. Chase, you're the man." He then twisted his keys to start the motor. It wouldn't start. Ed kept twisting the keys but to no avail, "No fucking way! No FUCKING WAY!" He kept trying to start the engine, but it continued to delay. The cops were coming in closer. From 50 meters to 20, they were nearing a panicking Ed.<p>

"I'm not going to jail. Not today." Ed twisted the keys one last time. As he feared his luck ran out, the motor started, "Yeah!" He drove off as soon as the cruisers came to the bank. A chase ensued. Ed drove down the dust filled street filled with driving vehicles. He swerved past many of them, and nearly got clipped by a couple. He sped through the town. He looked at his GPS and it was guiding him to Chase's location. Ed looked back and noticed many police cruisers were hot on his tail. He then took a sharp left into a cemetery. The police cruisers stopped. He drove past the many tombstones and exited out the back. Ed was close to the neighborhood where Chase was supposed to be.

Finally, Ed entered the neighborhood. Just as he did, the police cruiser that was waiting with Chase heard the report, "We got a bank robber driving into your area keep caution." The voice on the radio spoke.

"Alright, 10-4. I'll keep a lookout." Just as he said those words, he saw Ed coming down the street, "And looks like I got him."

Ed noticed that the truck's back door wasn't open. He then noticed the police car, "Fuck! Chase!" As soon as he finished these words, a random car backed up in front of Ed and Ed fell off his bike. The officer exited his car. Ed, quickly, stood up and ran off towards a house. He ran into a doorway and banged on the door until it opened. In the house were two bystanders: a mom and her son. Ed looked at them, "Is anyone else in this house?" The mom shaked her head. Once Ed saw this, he said, "Alright, get the fuck upstairs! Go! Now!" The mother and son, scared, complied with Ed. They made their way upstairs just as the cop was entering the driveway. He twisted the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. He then attempted to go to the backyard.

Ed and his two hostages made their way upstairs. The entered a room to the far end of the hallway. Ed told them to sit down as he smashed a window open. He looked out and contemplated jumping down. Suddenly, he realized that he was too high. The fall would severely maim him, thus rendering him trapped. Once he realized his journey was done, he said, "Go, leave. It's over." The mom and her son wasted no time leaving the room. They made their ways downstairs. As they did, Ed grabbed a telephone in the room. He then dialed up a Edd's number. Once Edd answered, Ed began, "I'm sorry, Edd. I failed. I messed up so bad. I'm in deep trouble."

While this was happening, the family exited the house in front of the policeman, "HEY! Drop to the floor!" the policeman yelled. The family did as they were told.

The mom yelled, "He's still in there." The policeman then made his way into the house. He then moved upstairs to check. He busted through the first room. No one was in there. The second room. No one.

As this was happening, Ed hung up the phone. He sat on the window seal, ready to be arrested. The policeman finally made his way to Ed's room, "Stand down and put your hands behind your head!" he yelled outside the door. Ed just sat still. Then, the policeman busted through the door, and, quickly, shot the defenseless Ed. Ed, falling through the window seal, held on for a second and shot the policeman in the leg before falling down. The policeman grabbed his leg as the bullet penetrated it. He winced in pain. He then proceeded to the window and looked out of it, to check on Ed. On the concrete floor, Ed was still. His arm was under his body and his legs were in a position that made his body seem to form an L. Then, the policeman noticed Ed's face. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth. From under his head, a small pool of blood formed around his head. His life was over. Ed was dead.

**What a way to kick off the first update in two years!? Ed is gone folks. I killed off 4! I count 4 major characters already: Nazz, Kevin (PLOT HOLE CHARACTER), and Rolf. No one is safe, and yes, for all those who read the previous chapter, I know. This was written in 3rd person and Double D was only mentioned, but this will have importance within the plot later on. Anyways, just take a minute to review. That would help me improve my writing. Thanks to all those who review, and have a nice day.**

**RIP Ed**


End file.
